What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-3y = -3$ $12x+9y = 9$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-3y = -3$ $-3y = 4x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{4}{3}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x+9y = 9$ $9y = -12x+9$ $y = -\dfrac{4}{3}x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.